Electronic devices such as electronic book readers (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, portable media players, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants and the like, provide a variety of functions to users. Due to differences in construction, patterns of use, and so forth, each device may have different resources available such as network connectivity, battery power, computational capacity, memory capacity, and so forth.